


Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления, чем пожертвовал Такео ради сестры

by mnogabukv



Series: рейтинг R и выше [11]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Dark, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Rape, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: 2-153Тао: Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления, чем пожертвовал Такео ради сестры.





	Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления, чем пожертвовал Такео ради сестры

**Author's Note:**

> PALLBEARER - Worlds Apart https://youtu.be/4ArNlI5PZSs  
> Pallbearer - The Legend https://youtu.be/2NBUiuRWh3I
> 
>  
> 
> Молитва  
> Николай Гумилёв, ноябрь 1907 года
> 
> Солнце свирепое, солнце грозящее,  
> Бога, в пространствах идущего,  
> Лицо сумасшедшее,
> 
> Солнце, сожги настоящее  
> Во имя грядущего,  
> Но помилуй прошедшее!
> 
>    
> Prayer
> 
> Ferocious sun, malevolent sun,  
> insane face  
> of God, walking out in space,
> 
> Sun, burn away the present  
> for the sake  
> of the future, but spare the past!
> 
> Бартон Раффел (Burton Raffel), Алла Бураго (Alla Burago)

_Оксинджер_

 

Теоретически он был готов ко всему. Во всяком случае, в пределах того, о чем ходили якобы стопроцентно достоверные слухи.  
Что в лабораториях Союза из людей вылепляют монстров, с феноменальной реакцией, уникальными боевыми возможностями, способностью к регенерации, и невероятной психологической устойчивостью... Проще говоря, моральные уроды без тормозов.  
И он, в полной мере считал большинство этих качеств применимыми и к себе.  
Когда заявил, что отказывается быть послушной марионеткой в руках агентов Союза и выполнять бессмысленные, а самое главное, бесчеловечные приказы.  
В общем, когда целесообразность категорических решений ставится под малейшее сомнение.

Он был привязан к большим, кажется, мясоразделочным, или грузоподъемным, крюкам в большом неотапливаемом полупустом ангаре.  
Распят, как Иисус на кресте за запястья и связанные лодыжки.  
С кровоточащей и медленно подсыхающей в кровавых клочьях кожей.  
Между лопаток сплошной, с обнажившимися сухожилиями и, кое-где рассеченный до кости, рубец.  
Со свежими потеками слизи, спермы и крови стекающими по ногам.  
Сначала его избивали в отделении для допросов в течение многих часов.  
Регенерация справлялась на «отлично», стягивая рубцы и затягивая раны и переломы. Повышенный болевой порог позволял не терять сознание, а специальные психологические тренинги самообладание и твердость духа.  
Он все еще отказывался признавать свое поражение.  
Даже когда его отдали на расправу профессионалам из «эскадрона смерти». Впрочем, об этом он не узнал: ему завязали глаза еще в самом начале.  
Чтобы вызвать дезориентацию и чувство беспомощности.  
В конце концов, чтобы он не мог запомнить лица своих насильников.  
Зато обострились все остальные чувства: обоняние, осязание, слух. Да и попытки мысленно представить что происходит вокруг него сейчас, кто и что собирается вытворять с ним, с его телом, должны подействовать не хуже самих издевательств.  
Правду говорят - ожидание пыток иногда хуже самой пытки.  
Он уже различает на слух разные голоса: кто-то сипит, у кого-то одышка, кто-то картавит или при случае похотливо причмокивает губами.  
У одного мягкие пухлые руки с перстнями и печаткой какого-то университета, у другого вместо солдатских ботинок офицерские сапоги. Несколько человек курят, у одного сигареты с ментолом, а у некоторых - с марихуаной.  
Этот очень высокий, ростом с него самого и очень грузный, есть еще худой, задыхающийся после интенсивных физических нагрузок. Видимо какое-то хроническое заболевание, может и рак.  
Тогда ему все равно, как и самому Такео.  
Обострившаяся реакция нервных окончаний, изменение освещения он ощущает как земляной червь - кожей. Одновременно старается гасить непроизвольные рефлексы. Не отдергивать голову от малейшего колебания воздуха, будто в ожидании тычка или удара. Не отводить взгляда, даже с повязкой на глазах.  
Она должна вводить его в заблуждение. Сколько прошло часов, времени, суток? Внутренний хронометр профессионала-военного несмотря ни на что время от времени подсказывает ему: прошло два часа, время обеда. Вечер.  
Вместо сна - зыбкое полуобморочное забытье. Ледяная вода, выплеснутая в лицо и на голову заставляет встряхнуться, словно собака попавшая под проливной дождь. Длинные фиолетовые пряди липнут к щеке, ему специально не давали еды, никакой жидкости, поэтому воду приходится добывать откуда возможно. Слизывать с собственной кожи, с запястий и высасывать с губ, особенно щедры на выцеженную влагу его собственные волосы.  
У него начинает кружиться голова, появляются незаметные на первый взгляд, провалы в памяти. Только что он слышал распоряжение начальства "выбить из него всю дурь", и вот уже начало нового – которого по счету? - дня, проведенного в этой камере.  
Стоп, он же только что был в помещении для допросов.  
Правда вопросов ему не задавали, за исключением одного: "Ты готов отправиться в преисподнюю?"  
Кажется, кто-то собирался устроить ему настоящий "ад на земле".  
Раньше ему казалось, что он морально подготовлен ко всему, даже к групповому изнасилованию.

Снова темнота. Свет. Очень яркое направленное ему в лицо электрическое освещение.  
Он, словно гвоздь программы на каком-то грандиозном цирковом шоу.  
В него раз за разом погружаются чьи-то члены. Слишком много всего двигается внутри и вокруг. Сзади и спереди, прямо во рту, раз-два, вместе и поочередно. Сначала они сухие и твердые, потом холодные, словно мертвые рыбы и склизкие.  
В отупевшем мозгу, перед потерей сознания, словно прикосновение вечного сна, отчего-то проносятся виденные когда-то на ноутбуке хакера расслабляющие релакс-картинки.  
Это завораживает и отвлекает от боли.  
Вот сначала в одну сторону проплывает блестящая с темно-оранжевой чешуей золотая рыбка, а затем в другую.  
Медленно опускается в глубину кружащаяся, словно утонувшие мотыльки по поверхности пруда, стая.  
Затем, между ног его будто прошивает электроразряд, он вытягивается в струну, а затем изгибается как насаживаемая на здоровенный крючок наживка. Еще раз.  
Резким движением в него погружается металлическое «что-то». Может быть, даже монтировка, словно гигантским ершиком решили слив прочистить.  
Внутренности сдираются со своих мест, словно нарост и ржавчина в канализационных трубах. Сначала вверх, к диафрагме и легким, затем безжалостно выдергиваются из ануса, снова туда-сюда, беспрерывная долбежка поставленная на поток с заданием рассверлить его выходное отверстие. Все его перекрутившиеся кишки утрамбовались и выдавились наружу, словно благоухающее дерьмо на палочке.  
Регенерация еще работает, кое-как, местами. Где-то возникает затор из-за того, что рана почти затянулась, а по ней снова прошлись, на сей раз его собственным револьвером. Уж конечно, он знает свое оружие. Теперь изучил его со всех сторон. Вызубрил наизусть все выступающие детали и нюансы конфигурации.  
Весь его задний проход смердит, словно канава для сточных вод, кто-то засовывает в него свой член, кто-то наоборот оттуда его вытаскивает. Кажется, они действуют согласованно и синхронно. Его бросает туда-сюда, смещение сильнее всего в противофазе.  
Кажется, кто-то решил помочиться ему на лицо, отстраненная мысль: «Хорошо, что когда я умру, никто из ДА обо всем этом не узнает».

Будничные три дня прошли, словно обещанная поездка в ад.  
Целых три дня, направленных на приведение его в покорность.  
Кто-то из новоприбывших приносит плохие вести.  
«Слышал, ты не один из своей семейки под колпаком у агентов Союза? Кажется, у тебя есть еще миленькая младшая сестра, не прошедшая даже начальный этап подготовки к циклу возвышающих операций? Содержание в больнице тяжелобольных нынче слишком дорого, чем ты будешь за свою сестричку платить? Либо ее п**дой, либо вырезанными из нее же органами. Неужели ты допустишь, чтобы с ней тоже случилось такое?»

Его снова прошивает внезапная острая боль, на этот раз где-то в области груди и сердца.  
Не отражение его настоящего физического самочувствия, а ощущение моральной ответственности перед другим, совершенно беспомощным, не умеющим постоять за себя человеком.  
Если верить ученым – его родной сестренкой.  
Так что придется принять все, что ни предложит ему Союз.  
И он дает себе обещание: "Я обязательно выдержу".

 

2017


End file.
